


Good

by KelpieChaos



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, logic virus drops early, of the robot variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: 9S wakes up early in the Copied City. It would have been better if he’d never woken up at all.
Relationships: 2B & 9S (NieR: Automata), 9S/Adam (NieR: Automata), 9S/Eve (NieR: Automata), Adam & Eve (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Good

It didn't matter what Adam said to him. It _didn't matter!_ It was just more lies from the machines, and as soon as he established a link with his body then he'd show the damn thing how wrong he was. He just had to-

Gasping, 9S jerked as he snapped to full awareness. Overwhelming white flooded his vision even through his blindfold, and he struggled to throw a hand over his face.

Only for excruciating pain to explode through his palm. Gagging, he froze. Sharp shocks of white hot strain shook through him, radiating from every limb and through his side. He was pinned, bars of something shoved through his body, holding him like he'd seen the humans do to butterflies on display in old records. It was _horrible._

"You're awake early."

The remark was blandly surprised, and coming from below him. 9S flinched, sending another shockwave of static and agony through him as he twisted around the bars.

A hand pulled his face up, fingers digging into his cheek over the blindfold. The rough points of sensation only added to the cacophony of signals all vying for his attention.

"My, you are a stubborn one, aren't you?"

Adam, that was...Adam.

"I wonder…" Adam turned his face back and forth, and 9S couldn't do anything more than snarl weakly at him for it. "I _had_ planned on just waiting here with you as bait for 2B, but it seems a shame to have us both just sit here bored if you're paying attention now."

9S snapped his head forward, trying to bite Adam and paying for it with cracking pain ripping through his chest as he bent around the bar in his side. He hadn't even managed to catch his hand, but at least Adam wasn't touching him any more.

"Oh, does the little scanner want to fight?" Adam laughed. "We can do that if you want. It should be a good warmup."

The wall crumbled around him, and 9S landed hard on the ground. His body _screamed_ at him, and he curled up instinctively, sobbing breaths shuddering out of him. Pain flooded his thoughts, blanked out everything but the desperate desire to connect to the bunker, to escape this body and find one that didn't halt every process with how broken he was.

"Well-" footsteps clicked nearer "-maybe not."

Hands on his shoulders forced him onto his back. Heavy weight landed low on his stomach. 9S whined, sensors already at max somehow screaming louder through him as his endoskin cracked further. Fingers pushed at his blindfold, and he scrabbled at them, trying futilely to stop them even as his hands failed to respond to him properly.

A city of white came into view behind Adam.

Adam, who was sitting with his knees on either side of his waist, hair dripping over one shoulder as he watched 9S.

"I looked through your code while you were out; I hope you know."

"Fuck...off…" 9S croaked.

Adam smiled at him. "Did you know that I've been reading human literature? The way they speak of love, of hate, you'd think they were the same thing. And the things they'd do for it!" He caught one of 9S's hands, pulled it over 9S's head to pin it to the ground, leaving him in Adam's shadow as he leaned close. "Do you-" he cut off, sitting up to look behind him. "Ah, I've been tracked down."

Hope swooped brutal through 9S. 2B was here to save him, Adam had said he was waiting for her, 2B would get him out of here and take him home and she'd _kill_ Adam for what he did, he just knew, and-

"Brother, why did you leave me behind?" A low voice whined.

No. No no no nononono _no!_

"I told you I had something to do, Eve."

Pouting, Eve came into view. He glanced at 9S before dismissing him for his brother. "But I missed you. You promised we would play!"

Humming, Adam tapped a finger against the side of 9S's wrist. 9S wanted to break that finger, that one and all the others holding him down. "So I did."

Eve let himself crumple down to his knees, and 9S hissed as his knee jabbed into his side. A rolling spasm shook through him, and 9S grit his teeth, unwilling to give either machine the satisfaction of seeing him react further. Slumping to lean into Adam, Eve reached down to prod at the hole sparking through 9S's clothes. "Are you playing with him instead? I thought we wanted to just kill them."

"I suppose," Adam responded. "But what do you say if we _both_ play with him first? Androids have a different coding pathway than us, but we can still connect to him."

Dubiously, Eve looked at 9S.

9S did his best to snarl back at him. He was a Scanner, a _hacker,_ there was _no way_ he was going to let two _machines_ into his systems.

Eve shrugged. "Sure, sounds fun. He looks too broken to fight anyway."

Callous fingers dug under his shirt, and 9S screamed as Eve shoved himself past his defenses. He was a bludgeon, indiscriminately breaking barriers and memories in the same swipe. 9S threw himself into building walls, desperately trying to protect his memories, his functions, his _anything,_ the distant feedback of his body writhing in pain scrambling his efforts.

And then Eve was gone.

Gasping, 9S trembled in the newly empty space, the shock of Eve's destruction blurring out the words as Adam said something.

The hand on his wrist tightened, and terror laced through him in a gaping nanosecond of realization. 

Adam felt like a scalpel, neatly cutting his way between the layers of 9S's programming. Crying out, 9S tried to stop him, tried to put blocks in his path and walls in his face and dead ends in front of him and none of it worked as Adam teased his way around and over and through, deeper and deeper and 9S couldn't stop him, he was too far in, reaching into programs 9S hadn't used since he'd first been activated.

Digital fingers rifled through him, pushed deep and then pulled out to prod somewhere else and 9S almost didn't notice Eve following the path of his brother's violation until he was poking at files and coding too and it was too much, there were too many people in 9S's head, he couldn't think he couldn't breathe he couldn't he couldn't he couldn't-

He lashed out, catching the side of Adam's face with his hand, startling the machine just enough that 9S could shove him off and he summoned his blade and stumbled as the rush of battle protocols swarmed him with yes good go fight destroy survive learn destroy destroy _destroy_ -

Something slammed into his side, and he fell, twisting to wrestle with with with _Eve_ and his body screamed at him and he couldn't tell if he was being torn apart or if he was fighting but it hurt it hurt so much and it felt _good._

And then Adam was in his head again and watching as his code worked and when he fell he felt Adam take something and _twist_ it.

His training program. Adam had activated his battle training program.

9S gasped as all the pain washed out, the rush of new information and his combat learning algorithm taking off overwhelming him. Instead, pleasure raced through him as every struggle, every shove, was rewarded, incentivized so he would keep fighting, so he would keep gathering information on the enemy so he could fight better, so the androids could get an edge on these new machines.

He just wanted to _escape._

A hand grabbed his ankle, and he kicked out and missed, fear and delight a nauseating cocktail inside him. Eve shoved his way back into him and 9S flailed but it didn't do anything it didn't do _anything_ just heat heat heat overheating systems and rich craving and too much too much _too much!_

One of them drew back, tugged at the other so he did too. 9S gasped, shuddering, and there was space around him, he wasn't pinned down anymore where did they go what was happening, and he reached for his blades but then there was one in his leg and 9S screamed even as his system purred with the new information and molten pressure swelled in him and he couldn't, he _couldn't,_ it felt like his black box was melting and the _hands_ were back and they were digging into him again and tearing through his memories and his code and filling up the empty spaces with their selves and corrupting his thoughts and it felt so good and he was so scared and the algorithm sent pulses of sheer pleasure through him with every new thing they did and he just wanted it to _end_ he wanted to be _free_ why wasn't anyone helping him 2B where was 2B!

The hands dragged him across the floor and something _broke_ in him. He kicked again and _pain_ ripped through him but he wasn't caught anymore, there weren't hands holding him because what they were holding wasn't _him_ anymore but he was free and he scrabbled at the ground, shoved himself away and called his blade again and sent it spinning, it felt so good to have it to use it to feel it hitting machine spilling oil and oh there was another blade that was 2B's blade 2B had come for him he was _saved_ he was-

Adam and Eve hit the ground, oil spilling and revealing the two - two? - androids behind them and that was 2B he knew 2B would come for him and and and A2?

Silence filled the open space as 2B and A2 just stood there, swords in hand with oil dripping down the blades and not looking at each other or him.

"What..?" He started, startling himself with how rough his voice was. Hoisting himself up to sit was an endeavor, but staying flat on the ground was sending tremors of something weak and unpleasant through him. He was too vulnerable if he couldn’t even sit. Though he was saved now wasn’t he, 2B was here and she killed Adam just like he knew she would and he could be vulnerable because she’d protect him now, right?

Their heads snapped up, crazed laughter shaking their bodies.

Their eyes were red.

"No..." 9S tried to push himself back, his stumped leg sliding on the smooth ground. Horror ricocheted through him. He could feel his training program kick back up, denoting 2B and A2 as enemies of a type unencountered before.

"Nines," 2B crooned. "Nines aren't you glad to see us?" She stepped forward, A2 on her heels. "I was coming for you, you know. Aren't you happy I'm here?"

9S felt his head shake, disbelief muting any other reaction. They were infected, it looked just like the records Anemone had. His combat algorithm was picking up cues from them faster than he could process, cataloguing all the differences between infected and normal, sending warm little shocks of pleasure through him with every new discovery. 

"Poor little Nines, all by himself…" 2B hummed, stepping even closer. "Were you having fun? It looked like you were."

He froze as he felt his shoulders hit wall. He was trapped. He was trapped and he was hurt and 2B hadn't come to _save_ him and he was all alone and dizzy with pain and dizzier with pleasure and he just wanted to _go home._

A2 tapped the point of her sword on the ground. "Aw, can the scanner not run away? That's no fun then."

2B crouched in front of him, one hand gently tipping his chin so his wide eyes met her red ones.

"That's okay," she murmured, "this is still fun for me."

Out of the corner of his eye, 9S saw her sword raise. Frantic, he tried to move, push her off away _anything,_ but she held him still with just the one hand. Slick pleasure slid through him as he struggled, the attempts overloading him with how _good_ they felt even as he felt her blade slowly sink into his chest.

She patted his cheek. He could feel the tears roll down his cheeks. He'd wanted 2B to touch him like this _so badly,_ just a bit of gentleness, just a friendly touch or a sweet gesture, and he leaned into it even as he knew he was just shoving her blade deeper in him. Something prickled through his skin where she touched him, pin pricks of pain as it coiled past his destroyed mental barriers. He barely felt it through the pressure of the blade sitting near his black box.

"2B," he gasped, "2B, please…"

She ripped the blade through.

Tilting sideways, all he could do was shudder as his programming drunkenly stuttered between agony and pleasure. It was torn into so many pieces, and fractures splintered into endlessly smaller pieces as the damage to his body finally overwhelmed his processors. The virus snapped its way through his broken code, attacking all the broken shards and turning them against each other, stealing him from himself. Crazed laughter and the sound of blades followed him down as somewhere he hit the ground. Static gave his vision up to darkness, and he couldn't help the snickers that rattled through his broken body.

It just…

It just felt _so good._


End file.
